Memories Before the End
by BlackAngelButlerDeath
Summary: From enemies to lovers. 19th century england brings you Lavi an exorcist and the Bookman's Jr. and Tyki Mikk  JOIDO  two enemies who fall in love and have to escape from the very people who repress it. What happens when their demons finally catch them?


** Chapter 1: Our Life**

**The tall man walked down the street of a 19th century England. He was dressed finely in a tuxedo and a long overcoat. Everything seemed fine and well with him that is, until he turned the corner. He was in a dark alleyway that was soaked to the brim with dirty snow, rain water and slush. As he fell to the ground, there was blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and oozing from an unseen wound underneath the waves of midnight hair that hung into his face when he hit the ground with an impact. His heart was beating what seemed like a million miles in his chest. He felt like he was dying and for all he knew it was a possibility after that long fight he had to protect that one person he loved from Akuma that his own "family" had created. He weakly moved himself onto his back, ignoring the cold and wet feeling on his back. Golden eyes stared up at the sky above that was just beginning to rain for the fifth time that day. All he could think of was the one he loved and just how much he wanted to see that person. Yes, the one he loved. The first day he realized it, he remembered that day very well more so than any other day of his life before that meeting. From enemies, to lovers all because of that single day of destiny. In his head he was thinking of how stupid he was, how dangerous it was for them to fall in love and as he recalled the memories of their life together the only words that managed to escape were "I'm glad you came…"**

**As I walked down the streets I took a puff off of my cigarette. It was a cold day and this cigarette was my usual. My niece usually said something about my brand of cigarette when I was smoking too much; it seemed I was doing so today. Smoking like a chimney I believe the expression is. I digress; it was a day such as this that I would walk down the road heading to my home I usually lived in to escape my family. We were close, but for the sake of my "sanity" what little I had left, I had to get away sometimes. I was busy thinking about my latest obsession, day dreaming Road called it. When none other than the red-head himself landed in front of me with a glare on his face. I casually smirked, pulling the cigarette from between my lips, dropping it to the ground and stepping on it. He had his weapon called a innocence drawn and ready to fight me. I found the words that came from his mouth next quite amusing.  
>"Tyki" He said loudly, with so much anger I thought he'd attack me right then. "Fight me"<strong>

"**Now why would I do that? I have no reason to fight you..."**

"**You being a Noah and my enemy is reason enough to fight me."**

**I scratched my face, placing my other hand on my hip, giving feigning innocence "Is it now?" I paused for a minute. "Well I don't want to fight you. It isn't much of a challenge anyway if you know you're going to die by my hands anyway"**

"**Just shut up and fight me!" After saying the words that make his weapon larger, he swung it at me expecting it to get me moving. I grabbed the weapon and pushed the end he was holding into his stomach, throwing it behind me. I watched as he flew back and slammed into the wall behind him from my blow, blood running down his face and coming from his mouth. **

"**Now, now I though you exorcists had better manners than that. Don't you know that it's rude to swing a weapon at someone when they aren't expecting it?"**

"**S-…Shut the hell up Noah… What are you waiting for? You're a Noah and it's your job to kill exorcists so why won't you kill me?"**

**It was silent for a moment; my eyebrow was raised as I wondered to myself how the bookman's junior could get such wrong information. I mean he really believed that was my job, to destroy exorcists like him? I walked over taking quick strides across the alleyway and picked him up by the front of his shirt brushing him off. **

"**This is where you are wrong, Lavi… That is your name correct?" I paused and sighed as I looked into the emerald colored eye that belonged to the red-head I couldn't believe I was going to tell him what my real job was.**

"**My job is to destroy innocence. If exorcists get in my way, I destroy them too; quite simply, it is not my job to destroy you, but the innocence you possess is another story." He became silent, so I simply decided to prove my point and threw him over my shoulder. It probably wouldn't have been wrong for me to say that he had possibly, maybe made my mood slightly better, even though he had tried to hit me with his innocence. I grabbed it and pulled it along behind me as I continued on my way to my "home" or at least what I considered home for the moment. **

**He resisted and struggled the whole way but then gave up after he realized I wasn't going to let go no matter how much struggling he was doing. Once inside the house he went completely limp in my arms and continued to stay quiet. Until that is, I threw him down on the bed and leaned over him. He became nervous, rigid, maybe even a little scared of what I could do to him without anyone noticing, but I was simple and did simple things for now anyway. I pressed my lips to his, not able to hold back at the expression on his face. As I pulled away I saw a hint of a blush, I then made my way into the bathroom. When I came back I held antiseptic and bandages, I sat next to him on the bed and moved the bandanna from his head as I cleaned the wound and bandaged it I saw him wince in pain. Then after all the wounds were bandaged I set the bandages down on the table and placed the antiseptic back into the bathroom and sat in a chair by the bed. Lavi was so shocked he didn't even move and when he did he just curled into a ball and went to sleep. I wasn't feeling tired, but I was feeling something in my heart as I watched the red-head sleep, I just ignored it, reminding myself that he didn't think of me as anything but an enemy; I didn't even dare to question why I felt so disappointed when I was reminded.**


End file.
